tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Vacation
Season 2 of Total Drama Talent Show! Challenges will be based on vacation spots instead of talents! Characters Roger-Really Random Guy Brad-Goth/Punk Jack- Cool Musician Johnny-Fantasy Geek Luke-Emotional Jock Oliver-Party Animal Sorrel-Crazy Girl Caramell-Surfer chick that is rich Joy-Skater girl Zane-Surfer Dude Lizzy- A girl who gets mood swings Trey- Normal Emily- An average girl with a talent for fishing Matt-The cute nerd The hippy Stephen-The Sorta Evil Pyro Teams Screaming Suns Zane-(Captain) Jack-(Co-Captain) Sorrel Matt Joy Trey Emily Killer Snowballls Luke-(Captain) Roger-(Co-Captain) Johnny Oliver Caramell -(chocolatey) Lizzy Brad Stephen Relations Friends ''' Jack and Sorrel Jack and Zane '''Enemies Couples Joy & Zane Crushes Alliances Day 1 Suns Cabin Afternoon Jack: Hello Suns! Sorrel: HELLO jack Snowballs Tent Afternoon Brad: So this it huh? Day 2 Suns Cabin Night Jack: Hey wassup? Sorrel: not much After Challenge Jack: Let's party! We just won the challenge! *Plugs in electric guitar and starts to play it* Sorrel: you play really good! and theres like noone in your cabin! Snowballs Tent Night Luke: Hi people. Brad: Hi. Producer's Shack Blake: Today's theme is Wilderness! The challenge is Paintball. Each team will have 4 "targets" and 3 "shooters." Challenge Blake: The Suns shooters are Jack, Zane,and Sorrel. The Snowballs shooters are Lizzy, Caramell, and Roger. OK, start. The challenge is over at 9:00 PM tommorow. Jack: (accidentalily shoots Luke) Sorry, dude Luke: OW!!! Lizzy: Wah!!!! I'm so sad *Shoots at Emily* Jack: (shoots Oliver, Johnny and Brad) Sorry, guys. Lizzy: *Gets Angry* BYE JOY!!!! *Shoots Joy* Stephen: *appears out of nowhere* Wait, were shooting guns? Jack: Paintball guns. I'm Jack. Nice to see ya. Blake: Stephen, hey bro. You will go on the first team to lose. LizzyL I'm SO happy another person is here! *Shoots Matt* Stephen: Beat's me, Sup Jack! Wait, does that mean Im out of this challenge? Or should I go running off in a scream of terror? Zane:(Shoots randomly) Joy:(runs) Blake(on announcer-thingy): Times' up! And the Screaming Suns win! Day 2 Recap: On our first challenge, Wilderness Paintball, the Screaming Suns were able to scrape the win. Stephen joined the Killer Snowballs. Suns Cabin Jack: Hey what's up guys? Good job yesterday. Sorrel: yah! Snowballs Tent Brad: I think we shoud start giving it our all today. Luke: And what does that mean? Caramell: Excuse Ba-rad! Luke: Didn't you get voted off? (RockSK8R: The elemination ceremony was deleted. The Playa des Losers is here.) Brad: Just that WE LOST!!!!!! Caramell (now chocolate)-Idk you voted off Caramell not Chocolatey! Luke: OK...... Luke(CONF): She's crazy. Conf.) Chocolatey- yea i changed my name but im not crazy as Sorrel *shivers* Producer's Shack Blake: The theme is Winter Wonderland. Day 2 Challenge Blake: OK. Here's how it will work. You will ride down 1,000 foot mountain on a sled, with your group. Once your whole team is down the moutain, you will build a snow fort. The last part of the challenge will be a snowball war! The groups are Jack and Sorrel, Trey and Matt, Zane, Joy and Emily, Luke and Roger, Brad and Chocolatey, and Lizzy, Oliver, Johnny, and Stephen. GO!! Jack: (gets on sled with Sorrel, and they go down EXTREMELY fast) Jack: We're halfway there! Trey: *Slides down with Matt* Lizzy: I'm scared! *Hides* Emily: (realizes they reached the bottom and starts building fort) Yay! This is easy! (skillfully builds wall to look like a castle wall) And Fun! Jack: (reaches bottom, strats making the fort) Luke: (reaches bottom, makes a wall for the fort) Brad: (reaches bottom) That was fun. Let me help you guys. Trey: (Reaches bottom) Okay. (Starts building fort) lizzy: (Slips on sled and starts going down the hill) Jack: (finishes fort) Finally! (throws snowball at Roger's face, and one at Oliver's balls) Sorry guys! Nothing personal! Brad: (throws snowball at Matt's stomach) Blake: Looks like Matt, Roger and Oliver are out. Who will win the war? Emily: *finishes fort that looks like a castle and blindly throws snowballs* Yaaaaahhhh! *hits lizzy Stephan and Brad and crouches down in fort* Stephen: *Starts to ride down the hill, dragging Johnny down with him* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWWWW! Emily: *throws a snowball at caramel and ducks down again* (CONF.)Stephen: Lizzy seems a bit crazy and klutzy... Kinda scares me... but then again... Zane:*Chucks alot of snowballs* Joy:*Chucks snowballs* JAck: *throws snowballs at Emily,and the whole rest of the Snowballs team* Blake: Suns win! Time to vote someone off Snowballs! Day 2 Snowballs Vote Blake: Vote ends tonight at 10:30. Brad: Uh.....Luke. Luke: What!?! I say Brad then. Emily: Awww great. Now I have to vote. Chocolatay-err. luke Lizzy: Luke........ Stephen: Luke Emily: No hard fellings... Luke Blake: Luke is out. Luke: WAAAAAAA!!! *cries* Day 2 Recap: Last time, The Screaming Suns SCERAMED ahead with the game's, and their team's, second challeneg of the game, Winter Wonderland. And the Snowballs turned against their useful ''captain, Luke. With Roger as their new leader, will the Snowballs situation change? Suns Cabin Jack: We rule! 'Message from Blake: '''Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Trey: Ya Snowballs Tent Brad: Roger, you better be a better captain than Luke. Message from Blake: Starting today, the winning team will pick one person from the losing team to try and find a reward in the producer's shack. The person sent to the shack can pick up to 2 people to come with them. Lizzy: YA!!!! OR ELSE YOU WILL BE OFF!!!!! Producers Shack Third Challenge Blake: Today's Challenge is Beach Themed. First, you will pick one member of your team to kayak out to the Tiny Island. On the tiny Island, there will be a sufboard, and you will get on it, and surf back to the shore. Then your team will make a sand castle, which ever one is better wins There will be a bonus individual immunity challenge were you will slingshot against a clay tile. First two people to break their tile win invincibility, wheter or not their team won the challenge. GO! Jack: I'll go for us. *gets in kayak, paddles really quickly to quarter mark* Zane:I will surf Lizzy: i'll do it *Gets in kayak and paddles* Sorrel: kk! Jack:*gets to hafway, and then three quarters* I'm almost there! Get ready Zane! Sorrel: your like a quarter away now! Jack: *gets to island* Come on Zane!